Werewolf meets Half vampire
by SweetAngel1013
Summary: Zoey is a half Vampire Half witch living with Bella or Izzy to Zoey.
1. Chapter 1

_**Half vampire meets Werewolf**_

_**By Christina B. Jenks or Z**_

**Hello, I am Zoey Belle Swan. I never use my last name because I am a half vampire half witch. I am Isabella Swan's sister, but I'm half vampire so I'm actually her step-sister. My mom died while giving birth to me. My dad never wants to see me again so I live with Charlie and Izzy (Isabella). I can eat human food, but have to go hunting (For animals) once a month. I have a werewolf friend, named Emma and a witch friend named, Ana. I also have a friend who is a friend of a werewolf and a werewolf herself, but I've never met him. This is the story of how I met him. (The werewolf)**

**The night, which was last Christmas, I met Jacob was the night my life changed. I was no longer the shy girl who never sticks up for herself. I was the girl no one teased or makes fun of.**

_**Flashback…..**_

_**I was on a walk to calm down and to regain my strength from my magic. Something rustled behind me, a human wouldn't have heard it, but I did. "Who's there?" I asked, crouching in a defensive position to protect myself. A growl came from the bushes. "I mean you no harm, so come out." I reasoned. A man two feet taller than me came out of the bushes. "Hello." I said. "Hey. I'm Jacob, you are?" He asked. "I'm Zoey. I'm a half vampire half witch." I said. "I'm a werewolf." He said. "JACOB!" I heard someone yell. "I'M COMING, LEAH!" Jacob yelled. "Wait…Leah? As in my best friend?" I asked. "Z?!" Leah yelled. "LEE-LEE!!!" I yelled. Leah came running at me, and tackled me to the ground. "Hey, Lee." Jacob said. "So…You're Jacob? This is the dude you were tellin' me about?" I asked. "Yep." Leah said, popping the P.**_

_**End Flashback…**_

**Later that year, Jacob told me he had imprinted on me so he's now my boyfriend. I'M IN LOVE WITH A WEREWOLF!!!!! I'M A HALF VAMPIRE FOR GOD'S SAKE!! There I feel better. I love Jacob more than my own life. "Zoey!" I heard from behind me. "Jake!" I turned just before Jacob tackled me into a hug. "Hey, hun." I said. **

"**Hey, sweetie." He whispered.**

"**What are you doing tonight?" I asked as I got up. **

"**I'm taking a beautiful girl to dinner." He said.**

"**Are you cheating on me?!" I joked.**

"**Of course not!" He joked back.**

"**I would love to go with you." I said.**

"**So…Zoey...How's Bella?" Jake asked.**

"**Izzy's fine." I told him. **

"**How's the bloodsucker?" I knew he meant Edward, my brother-in-law.**

"**Fine." I said, kissing his cheek. **

"**Okay." **

"**So where are we going tonight?" I asked. **

"**It's a surprise." Then my phone started singing "Your Anything" by Taylor Swift. **

**Bet you lie awake at night trying to make your sweet mind  
Wondering if you'll ever find, just what you want  
A home-town number one or a California loaded gun  
But ya know you'll make it one or that's what you thought  
Here's what you got**

I can be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I can be a little beauty queen  
Just a little out of reach and the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything  
To be your anything.

If you want hard to get..... if you want...  
all you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumpy ride  
Someone with a softer side, either one'll be all right  
And just let me know.  
Is this where it goes?

I could be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I can be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach and the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need.  
I'd give everything to be your anything.

It's not like I'm giving up who I am but you  
With someone like you it's just so easy to do

I can be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I can be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach and the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need  
if that's what you need  
I could be your favorite blue jeans with the holes in the knees in the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be a little beauty queen just a little out of reach or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings if that's what you need,  
I'd give everything to be your anything.

"**Hello?" I answered something I rarely do. "ZOEY!! You need to get home now! Something happened to dad!" Izzy yelled. **

"**I'm coming. I'll be there in 10 minutes tops, Okay?" I told her. **

"**Just come quick." I hung up.**

"**Jake. Phase." I ordered. **

"**Why?" He asked. **

"**My dad." I choked. Then he ran to the bushes and phased. **

"**Come on." I ran to my house full speed, Jake on my heels. I didn't even knock, I just came in. "IZZY!!" I yelled at human level. "Zoey! Dad's upstairs." I ran at vampire speed to my room. "Dad!" I ran to his room. There lay my dad on the bed. I turned around and cried (since I'm only half vampire I CAN cry.) into Jacob's chest. "Dad…." I sobbed. "Shhh. Sweetie, it's okay." Jake soothed. "Izzy!" I yelled. Izzy ran upstairs to me. "Z." She pulled me to her chest. "I love you, Izzy." I told her. "I love you too, Zoey." She mumbled. "Jake." He looked up. "I love you." I told him. "I love you too, Zoe." He's the only one who is allowed to call me Zoe. Dad calls me Angel. I walked up to my dad. "I love you, dad. Always have. Always will." I said. "Love…..you….too….Angel." He gasped out. "Daddy." Izzy had come up behind me. "Daddy. I'm calling Dr. Cullen, Okay?" She got out her phone. "Alice! Get Carlisle down to my house NOW!! My dad's not good at all. Hurry!" she yelled. Alice Cullen and Carlisle Cullen were here in less than 3 seconds tops. "Hello, Zoey. Charlie." Carlisle got right to work. "Hello, Carlisle. Hey, Alice. Where's Jasper?" I asked. "Hunting." She whispered so only Jacob and I could hear. Then her eyes went blank. "Alice?" Izzy asked. "Alice? What do you see?" I asked her as quietly as possible. "JASPER!!" Alice screamed. "Alice. Shhh. Baby it's okay." I whispered to her. "Jasper….Killed…gone…No!" She screamed. "Alice, he's fine." Izzy tried to calm her. I got out my phone and called Jasper. "Hello?" He answered. "Jasper, get to my house now. I mean my dad's, okay?" I told him. "Okay but why?" He asked. "Alice had a you-know-what and is screaming, JASPER!" I ran outside before I started yelling. "On my way." Jasper said and hung up. Two seconds later, Jasper was at my side. "Jasper, come on." I pulled him up the stairs. "Ali." He whispered when he saw her, a dry-sobbing mess on the ground. "Jazz?!" She was still in a vision. "Jazz, baby, where are you? I can't see." She pated the ground beside her. "Alice. Alice, sweetie, I'm right here." He said. "Jazz, Come here." He walked over to her and hugged her. "Jazz, I love you." His voice was muffled by her hair when he replied. "I love you too, Ali."**

"**Jazz, promise me to never go hunting without me." I heard Alice tell him.**

"**I promise, Ali." He promised.**

"**Thanks, Jazz." She came out of the vision. "Jasper!" She hugged him closer.**

"**Alice." He sighed.**

"**I thought I would never see you again." Alice whispered.**

"**Izzy…let's go. Jake… you too." I pulled Izzy and Jake out of the room. **

"**Aww, they are soo cute!"**

"**I know." **

"**I wish me and Edward were like that." **

"**You are, Izzy." **

"**Whatever, Z. You and Jacob are more like them." **

"**Me and Jake? Nooooo. That is for you and Edward only. Me and Jake aren't sappy."**

**Don't get me wrong. I love Jake more than anything. We're just not sappy with our feelings.**

"**Are we, Jake?" I asked him. **

"**Nope." He replied, popping the 'p'.**


	2. AN

**AN! Everyone, Please do not diss my stories. It's my story. I'm making it up. Just remember that.**


End file.
